Memories
by Eternally Forgotten Misery
Summary: The invasion in the North Pole was successful, Lord Zuko. Good. Bring me every single Master Waterbender. Unfortuantely, all of them died but one. Then bring him to me. But sir...it is a woman.


Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, then they would be terribly drawn.

Authors Note: Katara and Sokka never found Aang. He hasn't been awoken yet and Zuko was never banished from his kingdom. Thank you.

My story begins in the South Pole where I used to live when I was still a young girl. I lived with my grandmother, brother and father. Since my mother died when I was around 4 years old, my mother figure was my beloved grandmother, who I called Gran-gran.

I remember I used to sneak out of the house just to go and watch my father and brother leave to go fishing. Afterwards, I would go back in the tent and listened to Gran-gran tell me wonderful stories about the outside world. I longed to leave and explore the world, but there was a war going on and my father told me he wanted nothing to do with it.

Though I could not leave, I was content with my village. I was happy with my life, but I longed to explore the world and visit the places gran-gran described to me. My father was the village leader and even though his wife died a long time ago, he did not get a new wife. This was very rare, because almost every man in my village, who lost their wife, would get a new one.

I did not like this custom because I felt that they were betraying their loved one. That was foolish of me, for I did not know the world. I was naïve, young, and terribly curious.

One day, while I was helping my aunt gather ice, the Oonagh, a guard who keeps track of what ships came in our humble part of the Country, took the bell and began to ring it, awakening the curiosity of the people.

He told them a ship was coming. A metal one. A Fire Nation ship was coming, and we had little time to spare.

I can still remember the shuffling of feet and my brother's shouts telling me to hurry up and pack my things. Father had ordered all the women and children to go to the Sanctuary where we would all hide until a scout came. If he bangs on the ice twice, it's a sign that we could leave and there was no more danger.

But if he bangs on the ice three times, we should escape and leave the Country where a medium sized boat would wait for us and take us to the North Pole where our alliance with them will come in handy.

All in all, I counted there were 34 of us. 15 women and 19 children. The walk to the Sanctuary was quiet and hurried. The Sanctuary is a small cave with a small hidden door at the end where it would lead to the outside and the boat. It was wet, smelly and cold. I was frightened, not only for us, but for the brave men fighting off the Fire Nation soldiers.

Most of all, I was worried for my father. His parting words to me were "Be strong." He gave me my mother's betrothal necklace and told my brother to protect us. I hugged my brother, who was as scared as me. His cocky smirk and happy-go-lucky aura was long gone. It was replaced with seriousness and fear.

I had to stay strong as well. I had to stop crying. I wiped my tears and offered my brother a small smile. He didn't smile back, but he squeezed my hand.

An assurance.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but it felt like days. The dark cave allowed us no light and the children were beginning to cry. I gave two of them my food and drinks, but I rationed it so there will still be more for later.

We were beginning to think that everyone was dead, and no one was going to signal anything to us. Many of us began to debate on whether we should leave or not.

It was tiring and completely pointless in my opinion. I suddenly had an idea that I shared with them.

I told them that I'll go and see if the coast was clear. My brother flat out refused the idea and scoffed at it. The others thought it was good, but they worried for my life. I assured them I would be fine. There were many abilities both my mother and father left me. Three of those was speed, flexibility, and good eyesight. Since I was also a water-bender, they thought I was perfect for the job, but still my brother protested. He volunteered to do it, but I convinced them that if he left and a soldier came here without him knowing, who would protect them? He argued back that he might lose me. I was silent but I told him that I will not die. Not here.

He reluctantly approved but on one condition. I should be back in 30 minutes.

I brought with me my water skin, and left the cave. Fear gripped my mind, but courage was also there. I forced myself not to close my eyes. I feared that if I did, my mind would never allow them to open again.

I was finally out of the cave, and began to make my way back towards the village another way. Another thing that came in handy with living in the South Pole was that the caves were enormous and the Water Tribe used these to their advantage. They built labyrinths and secret entrances in cases of danger.

I felt my way in the icy walls, in frustration I took my gloves off and felt for the carved rock with a swirl carved on it. I finally found it and pushed it out of the way. I crawled in a small hole that was being covered by the rock. I wriggled and squirmed my way out of the hole. Minutes later, I found our village. The image I saw of my beloved village was forever tainted. Flames engulfed our tents, burnt bodies were everywhere. I tried not to scream, but I managed to choke back a sob. I looked for my father, thoughts ran wild in my head. Is he alright? Did anyone hurt him? Where is he?

One question kept repeating in my head: Is he still alive?

Just as I was about to approach the Oonagh's post, I saw the metal boat. It looked unreal, but it was also fascinating. How did they manipulate metal and make this strange boat? I shook my head and slowly climbed up the post. I could see everything from up here, but the bad thing was, I could be seen as well. I realized my mistake and immediately climbed back down. I suddenly stopped as I heard the snow crunching from below.

"You there! Halt!" I looked down and saw a very tall man pointing a javelin at me like an animal. His eyes were a bright gold, his armor was wet. "Climb down. Slowly." I did what he said, all the while thinking up a plan in my head.

Suddenly, I remembered gran-gran's stories. According to her, when a Firebender was wet, they couldn't bend fire. I hoped to the water spirits that she was right. Once I was on the ground, I took a deep breath. I pretended to see someone behind his back.

"Look out!" I said. He suddenly turned around and I immediately bended the water into a waterwhip. He was knocked out and I ran back to the Sanctuary. I kept running and running. My legs screamed in agony, running through ice isn't all that comforting, especially since there were dead bodies everywhere. I reached the Sanctuary and told everyone to go to the boat.

"Katara! What happened?!"

"Everything…everything's destroyed." I said silently. Everyone was silent, but my brother got us to go. 

"We have to be strong for those who died, come on. Dad wouldn't want this." we all boarded the boat and bended ourselves away from our home. We all looked at it one more time, hoping that this wasn't going to be the last time we would see our home.

I knew this wasn't over. The war just brought itself to our home. And we were just given a sneak preview.


End file.
